


Five Simple Words

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-ep for "He shall from time to time"





	Five Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: If I owned them... a) CJ and Danny would have been together from this episode; b) the show would still be on the air; c) I wouldn't have to write/read fanfic. All translated to mean, they aren't mine, never were, never will be.  


* * *

It was now 3:00 am and CJ had finally put a lid on all of the post-State of the Union press, but her mind was still reeling. She sat through the speech, the ride back to the White House with an overly happy Toby, and had spent the last five hours talking to various media outlets but no matter what she was doing, she kept coming to the same conclusion…there was no way should could “get past it” after that kiss. After another 25 minutes of rolling the same thoughts around in her head, she wrote a rather cryptic note, folded it and strode through the halls to the upper press room. Finding the area momentarily empty, CJ placed the note on top of a very familiar keyboard and made a hasty retreat.

Coming back to his desk, Danny would have swore he had seen CJ, but just marked the image as a figment of his imagination set on from the evening’s events. Once he reached his desk and saw the folded piece of paper, he began to think maybe it wasn’t a dream. Slowly, Danny unfolded the paper and a smile immediately sprung to his face as he read five simple words that would forever change his life – “I’ll never get past it.”


End file.
